In many everyday applications, such as access control, payment and tracking, devices involved in those applications need to be identified. Devices are typically assigned an identifier for such purposes. Thus, when the time comes for a device to be identified, the device transmits its assigned identifier to a network entity, which takes a decision as to whether the device (or a user thereof) is authorized to access a physical resource, view online content, utilize funds, etc.
In many situations, at least a portion of the pathway between a given device and the network entity might not be secure. For example, RFID, Bluetooth, WiFi, WiMax, Internet all present potential security risks whereby a malicious individual could detect and copy identifiers transmitted by the given device. Once the malicious individual gains knowledge of the given device's identifier, it is possible that he or she can simulate the given device and potentially gain access to a secured resource facility or vehicle, conduct unauthorized payments, impersonate the given device, etc.
Thus, an improved approach to the identification of devices would be welcome in the industry.